It is becoming commonplace to use wireless packet data service networks for effectuating data sessions with mobile communications devices. For example, a mobile communications device may be used to provide certain high priority data services such as wirelessly extending a corporate email account, personal information manager or the like. Similarly, the same mobile communications device may also be used to provide other lower priority data services such as messenger applications, web browsing or the like. As many of these applications require a continually active data connection or constant connectivity, it has been found that only a limited number of such applications can operate at the same time on a typical mobile communications device.